


Maybe We Should Talk...

by just_another_gay



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, creek - Freeform, tweek has feelings and craig might have them too, will i ever write anything that’s not useless fluff ? probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_gay/pseuds/just_another_gay
Summary: They started fake dating in fourth grade, they aren’t exactly really dating but they aren’t exactly just friends, they’re young but these things can still be confusing





	Maybe We Should Talk...

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this interview with matt and trey and he basically said that they’re in between real dating and just friends but they aren’t too worried about it bc of their age and idk i thought that was interesting

It was just an average Thursday, Tweek was sitting right by Craig on the floor of his room, homework was all around them as Tweek tried to explain fractions to Craig. This was average, so why did Tweek feel so...weird?

Tweek couldn’t focus on the math problem right in front of him, his mind was hyper focused on Craig, which didn’t make sense since they weren’t even touching, or talking, or even looking at each other. This had started happening more and more frequently and it was driving Tweek insane one time he didn’t sleep for and entire two days because every time he turned out the lights and laid in bed all he could see what Craig. Craig’s eyes and smile and the way he rolls his eyes and makes sarcastic jabs.

The memory of when Stripe got sick and Craig was a mess particularly stood out. Craig came to his knocking at his door in the middle of a snow storm with a sickly looking  Guinea pig held close to his chest. Craig was trembling and not because of the cold, he had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess, sticking out from under his hat. It looked like he’d cried recently. Tweek didn’t really know what to do, at that point in time he had never seen Craig show more emotion than mild anger and annoyance. He had brought him inside and warmed up some hot soup to warm him up. Stripe was sick and Craig’s parents didn’t have the money for an expensive vet bill. Tweek had had to watch his friend break down in front of him, shattering his I-Don’t-Give-A-Shit persona, Tweek tried his best to comfort him but it was different since usually he’s the one getting comforted. In the end Stripe pulled through and besides from Craig coming up to him once in the hallway and thanking him for helping him (without looking in his eyes I might add) he didn’t bring it up again.

Tweek loved that memory, it showed Craig being human and real, that he was just like everyone else. He had feelings. For once it was Tweeks turn to be a shoulder to cry on, it felt. And it was good to start to figure out the mystery that is Craig Tucker. 

He was starting to get a Craig obsession. If he wasn’t with the boy than he was wishing he was with him. He was pretty much always thinking Craig; thinking about things he could do to make him happy or seeing something and thinking about how much Craig would like it. His brain seemed to just be Craig, Craig, Craig. 

Anytime he’d get a ding on his phone his heart would jump and he’d run over anything to get to his cell. Whenever Craig would walk into a room Tweeks insides would feel light and he’d get butterflies. Which was weird right?

He liked being around Craig; Craig made him feel like just a normal kid. Not a spazz or a fuck up, just a normal kid. And he had a feeling he made Craig felt that way too. Craig actually wanted to know Tweek, actually took the time to understand him and be patient with him. 

But more than anything Tweek just likes Craig. He just simply liked the way he thought and his sense of humor and the way he saw the world, the way he seemed to have everything and everyone figured out. Craig knew people before he even had two conversations with them. He was amazing at observing people and seeing the bigger picture. 

Tweek liked everything about Craig, but like didn’t seem to be the right word. Tweek felt good when he was with Craig, like he could be 100% himself with Craig. When he was with Craig he felt almost...complete.

But maybe that’s just how best friends are supposed to be.. Tweek turned his head and looked over at his best friend. His brows were ferrowed and he was clearly having trouble with his math. Tweek smiled at how comfortable he looked in Tweeks space, like he was home. 

Tweek scooted over so that their shoulders were barley touching, he leaned over so that he could see the problem Craig was stuck on. He couldn’t help but to chuckle, for a wise boy he sure wasn’t smart. Tweek looked at Craig as he explained where he messed up and how to fix it, enjoying seeing the realization come over Craig’s face. It was okay if he didn’t understand all his feelings right now, he was only like 10, he had his whole life to figure this stuff out, right now the only thing he needs to figure out is number 7 on his math worksheet.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super loosely based on this drawing @watermelon_felon_ (on insta) did of Tweek tutoring Craig (so hey melon if you see this <33 )


End file.
